Primrose Everdeen
by ShadowhuntingVictor
Summary: The only thought that I can process is that my sister is going to fight to the death. And its all my fault. Prims 14 and katniss is 18. My first one please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes to bright sunlight streaming through the window of Katniss, my Mom and I's bedroom.

Today is the most dreaded day of the year, the reaping. And this year just happens to be my first one.

I notice Katniss isn't in her bed. Although she barely ever is at this time in the morning she goes out to hunt with her best friend Gale. Gale has three siblings, the youngest, a girl named Posy, then 9 year old Vick and finally Rory who is my age, 14.

I slowly get out of bed careful not to wake my mother who needs all the sleep she can get. I sneak down stairs and sit down on one of our old rickety wooden chairs and wait for Katniss to get back. I know this could take hours but she will be back in time to take me to the reaping.

Katniss wouldn't allow me to take out a tesserae but she takes three tesserae's each month just to feed me and my mother. She has been doing this for 4 years and they add up so, this year Katniss' name is in there twenty times. And I'm terrified for her.

Then there's me. I'm as safe as you can get with my name only in there once, but you can never be sure.

I'm not sure how long I'm been sitting here waiting for Katniss but my mom comes down the stairs and tells me it's time to get ready. I'm so scared for what might happen today but I decide to try and not think about that. By the time my mother boils the water for our bath it's been over an hour and Katniss still isn't home. But I continue to get ready. After my bath I come out to find the same clothes that Katinss wore on her first reaping set out for me. It's getting later and I'm starting to worry about Katniss. Right as I'm about to tell my mother I'm going to look for Katniss, she walks in the door.

"Look at you!" she says "But don't forget to tuck your tail in little duck." "Quack" I say and this makes her laugh. As Katniss heads over to the bath, I can't help but think of what might happen today. By the time Katniss is ready to go I'm on the verge of tears.

Katniss notices and comes and sits beside me. "You want to see what I got you today?" she hands me a little pin with tiny bird on it. "It's a mocking jay pin and as long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you."

Just as Katniss finishes put the pin on my shirt the horn goes telling us it's time to head to the square for the reaping.

By the time we get to the square I'm really starting to freak out. Katniss pulls me aside and says "Ok it's time to sign in. All they do is prick your finger just to take a little bit of blood. It doesn't hurt that much. I'll pick you up right after. I love you."

I go to the next peace keeper they prick my finger and tell me to go join the other girls my age. Once I get there I see the mechanically up beat Effie Trinket, district 12's escort. "Welcome, welcome! We are here today to choose one young man and woman to represent district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Ladies first." I hoping with all my heart it's not Katniss. Effie walks back over to the microphone and reads the name. It's not Katniss. It's Primrose Everdeen


	2. Chapter 2

No, think this can't be happening. This must be some cruel joke. This isn't possible my name was only in there once the odds were all in my favor but I know inside that this is really happening. So I start to make my way towards the stage.

When I'm about to climb the stage I hear someone scream my name. I turn around to see Katniss running forward only to be held back by peacekeepers. "I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute." NO she can't do this. She's running towards me now and hugs me tight. "I'm so sorry Prim. Go back to mom. Please you need to get out of here." This can't be happening. "NO KATNISS! NO PLEASE DON'T GO!" Suddenly I feel some one pick me up from behind. At first I think its peace keepers, which makes me scream more. But then I realize its gale so I stop thrashing around as much.

By the time I get back to my mom I'm completely in tears and shaking. I look up at the stage to see Effie is going over to the glass ball with the boy's names in it. "Peeta Mellark." Oh I know him. He's the son of the man that runs the bakery.

Now the reaping's over and I can go say goodbye to Katniss. We get to the justice building and two peace keepers lead us down a long hallway. We walk into the room to see Katniss staring out the window. I can't help myself I run right to her and into her arms. "Prim, Prim look at me." I look uo at her with my tear filled eyes. "Your going to be ok. If you sell the milk from your goat you will have enough. Just be careful that what your trading for is an equal value" I can't do this. Not without her.

I take the mockingjay pin off of my shirt and hand it to Katniss. "Take it. So you can be safe." She takes it from my hand. "Thank you little duck." She gets up and walks towards our mother "you can't blank out on her. Not again." I look at my mother who is barely holding back tears. I won't." My mother says. "No" says Katniss "You can't." With that the peacekeeper comes in and tells us time is up. "NO KATNISS NO DON'T GO I NEED YOU!" with that they're dragging me out of the room. "Prim be careful and remember I love you!"

With that the door slams close between us. "let's go home Prim." Halfway back to our house in the seam I realize what just happened. The realization that Katniss could be dead in two weeks brings on sobs so hard I can't walk. My mother has to carry me back to our house and lay my down in bed so I don't knock myself out.

"Prim, Katniss will be fine she knows what she's doing. She knows how to hunt. Now get some sleep." I close my eyes and slowing fade off only to be haunted by watching all the ways I could lose my big sister forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks.

That's how long there is until Katniss goes into the arena.

And it's all my fault.

Every night I have been haunted by nightmares and wake up screaming, shaking and sweating. Poor buttercup, I must be scaring him to death.

It's been two days since the reaping and I'm starting to be able to function like a human being again. School starts again today so I get up and start to get ready. I know my friends will support me through this but there's one person in particular I'm looking forward to seeing.

Rory Hawthorne.

Since Katniss and Gale are best friends we got to spend a lot of time together and I know he will understand what I'm going through. Once I'm ready I have some left over strawberry's from the night of the reaping and head out to school. On my way there people stop to point and stare at me. I can see the looks on the people's faces. They look terribly sad for me. I don't deserve it. Katniss is going into an arena to fight to the death and it's my fault. They shouldn't be sorry for me, they should be sorry for Katniss.

Once I get to the school yard I spot Rory right away. Once he spots me he stands there and stretches out his arms. I don't hesitate to run right into them. "I'm so sorry." He whisper's in my ear. I want to say something but I can't so I just stand there with my head against his chest trying hard not to break down and cry. The bell rings and we walk to class together in silence. It's not an awkward silence it's a nice silence.

Once we get to class we sit down and start learning about coal like we do every day. I drift off into thought about how I can help Katniss survive the games.

"Prim?" the teachers voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Pardon?" I say.

"I asked you a question." I feel can my cheeks start to burn

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." is a very strict teacher so I know I'm in trouble.

"Would you like to tell the class what you were thinking about?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I'm trying to think of a way to save my sisters life! She's going in to an arena to fight to the death and it's my fault! And I can't do anything about it! I might never see her again. How do you think I feel?"

With that I burst into tears, grab my stuff and run out of the class room. I don't know where I'm going but when I come to my senses I'm at the bench in the middle of the school yard. I tuck in my knees and sob, staring off into the rest of district. I put my head into my knees and just sit there.

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here when I hear footsteps behind me. "Go away." I mumble into my knees. "Well I think we both know that's not going to happen." Says a familiar voice. I lift my head up to see Rory sitting beside me. I just sigh and lean my head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do?" I ask. "I'm not sure" says Rory "but I'll be here for you. I promise." I take my head off his shoulder and look up at him. He looks so sad and sincere. I've never really noticed how handsome he is. "Thank you Rory that means a lot."

"Any time. That's what friends are for."

"So what did say after I left?" Rory gets a small smirk on his face

"Nothing. She just stared at the door in shock." He pauses "the whole class did actually. After that I got up grabbed my stuff and went out after you." I can just imagine the looks on my classmate's faces.

"Well considering that we shouldn't go back in for a while. Where should we go?" Rory waits awhile before answering.

"Gale showed me this spot in the woods. We could go there?" I think of the woods and all the things that could remind me of Katniss.

"Why don't we just go to the meadow?" I suggest

"Sounds good to me" he says.

It's a long walk there and every stare's at us funny considering were supposed to be in school but no one says anything. Once we get there we sit down, take out our lunches and have a nice picnic.

We've been here for a while when we hear a rustling in the bushes behind the fence.

"Get back" says Rory so I do as he says and stand behind him. "Hello?" he calls out. There's a bit more rustling in the bushes and out steps Gale.

"What are you guys doing out here?" he asks

"Just taking a little lunch break gale."

"I know you both well enough to know that's not what's going on. Spill it and I won't tell your parents you were out here." And with that Rory explains the whole situation with the teacher.

"Look Prim," says gale after Rory finishes "I know this is hard but you need to try to stay positive." I take a couple seconds before I reply

"I know gale it's just my sister who I love more than anything is going into an arena to fight to the death and could be dead in two weeks. I may have seen her for the last time. It's kind of thing to deal with." Gale takes a deep breath before he responds.

"Katniss was my best friend. It's hard for me to Prim. But I try not think about it. Just promise you will at least try Prim?" I think about it before I answer.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you that is all I ask. Now you guys should be heading back to school."

"I think we will stay a little while longer" says Rory

"Alright but you are going to be in trouble." Says Gale and with that he heads back into the woods.

By the time we decide to head back school is over so we just head home. He walks me back to my house and once we get back I turn around to face him.

"Thank you Rory it means a lot."

"Anytime Prim." Before I know what I'm doing I'm hugging him as tight as I can.

"This isn't going to be easy I'm not going to lie, but I will be here for you the entire time." I can't say anything I just nod.

I take a step back and say, "You should probably go home your mom's expecting you."

"Alright" says Rory. "If you need me just come over ok?'

"Alright thanks Rory."

And with that I head back inside.


	4. AN

**A/N: so sorry its taking me so long to post the next chapter my computers not working right! I promise I will have it up by the end of next week **** thank you so much for reading **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello guys ****I am so so so so sorry it took me so long to update I've been crazy busy. Anyway I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it! Thanks for reading and please review.**

Today is the day they announce the training scores. I haven't been back to school since my little episode with the teacher. The principle called my mom almost right after it happened and surprisingly she wasn't mad at all. She seems to understand what I'm going through Katniss being her daughter and all.

Since they announce the scores it's a holiday for everybody in Panem. We invited the Hawthorne's over to watch the show with us just because they are like family to us. Rory and I have been spending a lot of time together lately so it's normal to have him over. I still have a couple hours before the broadcast starts so I decide to go for a walk.

I decide to go down to the meadow and pick some dandelions for salad tonight. We may as well have some good snacks. Once I get there I realize there's more than normal for this time of the year. I also see some sort of bush I've never seen before. So I decide to head to the Hawthorne's to see if gales home so he can come see them and see if he knows what they are.

Once I get there Hazelle sees me so she comes to the door and she asks. "Are you looking for Rory?" "No actually I was wondering if gale was home." Hazelle looks at me funny before she answers. "Uh, no he's out hunting right now what do you need? "I saw this bush I the meadow I didn't recon-"I'm cut off by someone yelling from down the hall. "WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" I recognize the voice immediately. It's Rory. Hazelle yells back "IT'S PRIM.". Next thing I now he's at the door. "Hey what's up? My goodness how hadn't realized how cute he was. "I saw a bush in the meadow that I didn't recognize and I was wondering if gale could help me." Rory pauses for a second before answering "Gale taught me a bit about plants. I could try and help you if you want."

Suddenly my mind flashes back to a day like this 6 years ago. It was a nice spring day outside and Katniss took me on a walk. I wasn't sure where we were going but I just trusted her. Once we stopped we were at a house in the seam I didn't quite recognize. She knocked on the door and a boy who looked about 16 answered the door. "Hey Catnip" he said "Hey Gale this is my little sister prim she's 8. Prim this is gale." I just waved back because I was very shy when I was younger. "Katniss I didn't know you had a little sister! I have a brother who's 8 as well .why don't you guys come in a prim and Rory could play or whatever it is that 8 year olds do." I headed inside to see about the same size as me I walked inside to see Rory sitting on the rug playing with what looked like some very old beads. I walked over to him with Katniss and gale and gale introduced me. I sat down with him and we talked for hours until Katniss got back from hunting and made me go home for Dinner. We did this routine for months until my mother was better. Rory and I formed a friendship that would last forever.

That little boy was so different yet so alike to the boy that was standing in front of me. "Uhhhh well uhh" What was wrong with me? I've known his boy forever and now I can't even form a sentence around him?" uh sure that would be great." Rory smiled at this before answering "alright one sec just let me grab my shoes and jacket." I swear it was milliseconds before he was back at the door ready to go. We walked about half way to the meadow in silence when Rory asked "how have you been doing?" I think before I answer "do you want the truth or the average response? Wait don't answer that. Well I'm crying myself to sleep every night and I might never see my sister again." I wonder when I came to trust him so much. I tell him more then I tell my own mother. "I'm proud of you prim." his response takes me of guard "What? Why?" " Because I know how hard this is for you and if this was me going through the situation I wouldn't be handling it half a s well as you are. Therefore I am proud of you for being so strong." I stop to turn and look at him tears forming in my eyes "Thank you Rory. That means a lot." he stops and turns to face me and his face shifts to show concern "Damnit prim I didn't mean to make you cry! Are you okay?" his concern is so sweet it makes me laugh "it's not your fault Rory. I'll be fine. Man the last few times you've seen me I've been a mess" we both laugh at this. Once again he catches me off guard when I feel arms wrap around me. I don't hesitate to hug him back and say "I know I've already said this but thank you Rory for being there for me it means a lot to me. It's times like these when you find out who your real friends are." I feel him take a deep breath." how many times do I have to tell you. It's fine that what friends do. They help each other. Now we've only got a few hours till those training scores so let's hurry up." I laugh a wipe the tears away.

I lead him to wear I saw the bushes. "Hmmm. I think gale called these raspberries. There not poisonous so let's pick some but not eat them till gale looks at them ok?" raspberries. Hmmmmm don't I don't think I've had those before. "Sounds like a plan." we pick about 4 dozen raspberries and head back to the seam "should we take them to my house or your house?" Rory asks as soon as we enter the seam" We have the plant book at my house we could use that!" I exclaim. Rory smacks his head" duh why didn't we think of that earlier?! Let's go then" pronounces Rory. it only takes a few minutes to get to my house. Once we get there and walk in to see my mom sewing some new clothes.

"Hey mom me and Rory found these berries and we were wondering If we could use the plant book to figure out that they were?" she smiles at us before answering "Of course sweetie! It's on the book shelf next to the fire place. "I head over and grab the book and head to my room. We look through many pages before we find it. It ends up there called blackberries. There not poisonous but apparently very delicious. I look beside me to find Rory asleep. I laugh before I go back to my mom and Hand her the basket

"There called blackberries. Apparently there very good." her face brightens at all the food "Thank you this will be delicious. Wait where's Rory?" I giggle again and tell her he's asleep on my bed and she laughs to. "The training scores are in about two hours so if you're going out again be back in time okay?" I nod "yes mom, thank you." and I head back to my room to find Rory still asleep. So I reach over and grab one of our old books. I end up grabbing an old book called Oliver twist.

I'm about halfway through it when I hear movement beside me. I look over to see Rory finally waking up. "Wait what? Where am I? And what happened?" I laugh before I answer. "We came to my house to see why the berry's we picked are and you fell asleep on my bed. The training scores are in about half a hour." his eyes widen as he realizes. "I slept for a long time. So what was the berry's after all?" "They were blackberries. My mom has them now." Rory tries to respond but is interrupted by and big yawn which makes me laugh so hard I start to cry. He looks at me like I'm insane till he starts laughing to. We laugh until my mom calls for us. "Guys come on the training scores are starting!" we both get up and head toward the TV. All of Rory's family is there to except gale. "Where's gale?" I ask Hazelle looks at me sadly and says "He's still out hinting. Don't worry he will be back soon. This has been very hard on him." Well I'm trying but apparently he can't. I nod Rory and I take a seat in front of the TV just as the broadcast starts.

The tributes from 1 and 2 get scores from 7-10 and the rest are normal. When they finally get to district 12 they do Peeta first. He ends up getting a very impressive score of 8. Next up is Katniss. Rory and I exchange a nervous glance. "Katniss Everdeen. With a score of...eleven!" all of us erupt into cheers. My sister got the highest score out of all the tributes, including the careers! I'm so proud of her.

We all settle back down to watch an interview with Seneca Crane the head game maker. "This year is particularly exiting because we have such an exceptional group." Seneca announces. Rory leans over to me and whispers "I REALLY have to pee!" I giggle at this and say "you know where it is." I turn my attention back to the interview. "We're all DYING to know what happened to earn Katniss that eleven. Can't you please tell us!" ceased sounds so desperate and sad it makes me laugh. "Well I'm sorry Ceaser but that is strictly confidential. She was very brave is all I can tell you." just as he finished the sentence the buzzer went off signaling the end of the interview ceased looks straight into the camera and proclaims " don't forget tomorrow at 7 we have the interviews tributes! Don't miss it it's sure to be exiting!" and with that the TV shuts off and were left in silence.

It's my mom who finally speaks up "That went better then we could have ever hoped. How about some blackberry pie?" Rory's little sister posy jumps right up "OH! I DO I DO I DO!" my mom smiles at posy. "Alright let's go!" With that that we all head into the kitchen. When we're about to sit down I realize Rory isn't there. "I'm going to go make sure Rory's ok. I'll be right back" I head across the kitchen and know on the bathroom door. "Rory? Are you okay?" silence. I knock again. "Rory? Hello?" still no answer. "Alright I'm coming in!" I shout at the door. I try to open the door but something's in the way. I push the door open more so I can look through. My heart drops to the floor when I see Rory unconscious on the floor. "MOM!" I screech and then it all goes black.


	6. ANagain

A/N I'm sorry i know you guys probably hate me for doing this. but im having serious writers block. Should i keep going with the story or stop. I'm not sure let me know if u have any ideas you can message me. thanks


	7. Chapter 5

_**A/N So this isn't exactly a crazy chapter just a filler but I had SOMEONE breathing down my neck to get this done. But here it is! Please review! Oh don't forget Prim and Rory are 14 **___

I wake and my head is pounding. I look around to see I am lying on one of my mother's medical tables in the spare bedroom. I don't know how long I have been lying here

Wait. What happened? Why am I here? I look beside me to see Rory on a table identical to mine. The events of last night come flooding back to me. It makes me feel sick to my stomach. I close my eyes and hope that the world stops spinning.

When I open my eyes I see my mom standing over me her eyes full of concern.

"Oh my gosh Prim. I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried." I can see she's on the verge of tears so I speak up.

"It's ok mom. I'm fine. What's wrong with Rory?"

My mom sends a glance over to Rory. "He was extremely dehydrated and I guess he just passed out."

"Do you know when he will wake up?" I'm silently freaking out inside even though I know dehydration is something that is easily cured.

"Shouldn't be much longer. Do you want something to eat? We have some left over pie but I sent some home with Hazelle."

"Sure some pie would be great. Thanks Mom." She gives me a loving smile and heads into the kitchen.

I decide to try and sit up. It's not that challenging surprisingly.

I look over to see Rory still motionless on the table. _Please wake up soon. Please. _By some freak of nature, at that moment I heard a small moan escape his lips. He looks around and notices me sitting on the table beside him.

"Prim? What happened? Why am I on this table? What happened to you?" Unlike me he doesn't seem to remember.

"We were watching the training scores and you got up to go to the bathroom and you were in there a while so I went to make sure you were ok and I found you unconscious on the floor." I purposely left out the part where I passed out.

Rory gets a quizzical look on his A-FREAKING-DORABLE face. Never mind, forget I said that. No but actually forget it, right now, before I do it for you.

"Wait," Oh god here it comes….. "What happened to you? Why are you here?"

I can feel the red creeping into my cheeks. "I…..Uh….. Went to see if you were okay and when I saw you unconscious I kind of, just passed out." I can feel my cheeks getting darker.

But thankfully my Mom walked back in from the kitchen carrying a plate of pie and a glass of water.

"Here you go hon- OH Rory your up! I thought I heard voices. How are you feeling?"

"Uh my head hurts and I'm kind of dizzy but other than that ok."

My mom looks relieved "Alright I will grab you some food and water and explain what happened."

He nods and turns his eyes back to me. "So how did Katniss and Peeta do? I can't remember. …."

Thank goodness he didn't push about why I passed out. "Peeta got an 8 and Katniss got 11. The highest score this year."

Rory's face lights up with surprise "Oh my gosh that's awesome! Good for her!"

I can't help but feel a rush of pride. "Ya. I'm really proud of her."

My mom comes rushing back in with a huge glass of water and some weird looking mushy drink. She pulls up a chair in front of Rory's table and sets the tray beside Rory.

"Alright. So Rory were you feeling sick or dizzy at all yesterday?"

He takes a second to ponder this before answering "I did feel nauseous and kept having dizzy spells."

My mom goes to ask more questions but is cut off by a knock on the door .

I stand up to find my legs surprisingly stable. "I got it mom." I head towards the door having to stop once because I got a little dizzy.

I opened the door to find Gale standing on the other side

"Hey prim is Rory here? I heard about what happened and I just came to make sure he's ok."

It take's everything in me not to scream at him for being a wuss for not watching with us last night.

"Yes, he's here. He's just in the spare bedroom talking to my mom. Would you like to come in?"

His face shows some relief before he puts the wall back up to hide his emotion.

"Thanks Prim. That would be great." I step back to let him through the door way.

I walk back into the kitchen to see Rory looking down at the smoothie like it's a cockroach. I'm assuming he has to drink it.

Rory looks up when me and Gale walk in.

"Gale! There you are. Boy did you miss a whole bunch last night!"

Gale smirks before answering. "So it seems little brother. How are you feeling? Mom told me what happened. You should know better."

"Well here has been taking very good care of me. She says I should be all better by this afternoon."

Gale looks up at my mom and I. "Do you guys think I could talk to Rory alone for a minute?"

Rory and I make eye contact and he seems a little scared.

"Sure" says my mom. "Prim and I will be in the kitchen if you need us."

Me and my mom head into the kitchen and she hands me another glass of water.

"So" she says "How long have you liked Rory for and not told me?"

I almost spit out my water. "WHAT? I don't…. How did….."

She laughs at me and points out "I was a fourteen year old girl at one point to Prim believe it or not. I can tell. So how long have you liked him? Spit it out."

I'm dumbfounded by her ability to find this stuff out. "I'm….. I'm not sure. I just started noticing how handsome he was and I think I just kind of fell for him."

She smiles at me. "It happens to the best of us Prim. Just go with the flow and things will stay the same I promise. Unless…. You want things to change?"

My jaw drops open at this. "MOM!"

This makes her crack up and I realize how often it is she laughs.

She's about to make another comment but is cut off by the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen.

Gale walks into the kitchen and says "I have to get back to hunting. Thank you for taking care of Rory . See you later Prim."

"See you." I mumble under my breath still shocked about what my mom said.

Once the door shut behind Gale my Mom and I just sat there.

After a couple of minutes my mom got up and went back to see Rory. She stopped at the doorframe and turned back to look at me.

"I'm going to help Rory for a bit. What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to lie down. " I had some MAJOR thinking to do.

"Alright. Get some rest." And she walked into the spare bedroom to see Rory. I got up and walked into my room and flopped down on my bed.

Not only was my sister going to almost certain death but now I think I'm falling in love with my best friend. Ugh. Why can't my life just be normal? And with that, by some miracle, I fell asleep.


	8. THE END

THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!


End file.
